


I only want the best for you

by eriksensational



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Protective Hugo, kinda gets smutty at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 10:11:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16514366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eriksensational/pseuds/eriksensational
Summary: Hugo doesn't want to see Harry get hurt because he deserves so much better than that.





	I only want the best for you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deadbadwolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadbadwolf/gifts).



As Hugo stood in the tunnel, he lightly drummed his padded fingers against the top of his thigh. He hated any derby. The unnecessary challenges and tackles that never seemed to be aimed at getting the ball. The home and away fans jeering at one another and the players, which always caused an unsettling mood on the pitch. The passion for success was greater than the dread and worries. However, Hugo would constantly feel helpless as he watched his teammates fall to the ground. Although, when it was Harry the uneasiness always remained planted within his chest. The feeling was there for every game but it especially shines through his typically composed demeanour during matches like these. He needs to focus. Glancing briefly over his shoulder Hugo saw the blond looking downwards at his feet, completely unaware of any eyes on him. Not allowing his gaze to linger any longer he snapped his head forward and began to walk out onto the pitch.

The crisp, cool air immediately danced over Hugo's exposed skin causing it to send a small shiver down his spine. Whilst shaking hands with the opposition Hugo could already feel some hatred and spite radiate off a few of the players. His heart began to beat faster, and his mouth became drier in anticipation for what the next 90 minutes were going to bring. When heading over to the goal Hugo sent a slight nod and smile in Harry's direction, the smile was warmly returned to his delight. Settling between the sticks, he closed his eyes gently and took a deep breath. He could already feel that this was going to be a long game.

Within the first 10 minutes, Hugo had already watched Dele and Mousa get taken out by two players. Both of the opposing players were incredibly lucky to not have been booked so early on. However, he remained focused on his role and managed to make a quick save by tipping an oncoming strike over the bar for a corner. Just as the pressure had built up Hugo was able to end it by catching the ball that was crossed in from the corner. It didn't take long for him to realise that Harry had started to make a run and decided to kick the long pass in his direction. Unfortunately, it didn't go as planned. The defender challenged for the header and jumped on top of Harry which caused him to tumble over from the sudden weight. A burning sensation coursed through his veins as he saw Harry clutch at his shoulder before promptly getting up and resuming play. Hugo only wished that the rest of the game did not continue like that.

At halftime, Hugo was agitated. Everyone in the dressing room seemed completely exhausted and only a few remained undamaged. Tuning out of the conversations going on Hugo's gaze shifted to where Harry was sat. He watched as the blond massaged his right shoulder and nodded along to whatever Poch was saying. He must have felt Hugo's gaze on him as he looked up to make eye contact and mouth, a simple ' I'm fine '. But Hugo couldn't help but feel as if the other was just saying that out of reassurance. Biting his lip Hugo couldn't shift his thoughts anywhere else but making sure that Harry wasn't lying to him. He managed to resist the urge to go over and examine the shoulder himself by trying to refocus on the advice the manager was giving. Yet, at that moment he wanted to do nothing more than to be the one massaging Harry's shoulder and whisper softly into his ear. Shaking his head to quickly clear his thoughts he moved his body to face away from the other. Somehow his eyes only flickered nervously over to Harry a few more times just to make sure everything was fine.

The start of the second half was shaky but luckily Hugo didn't concede after a poor mistake from the defence. He barked out orders to ensure that the scare didn't occur again. Unsurprisingly the brutal tackles and the shirt pulls didn't seem to stop. At this rate, there had been too many to count with the referee only booking two players this far into the game. Eventually, Eric managed to knock one of the midfielders off the ball which disrupted their play. After that, they seemed to have a good spell of possession. He watched intently as Dele ran through the middle with the ball at his feet and then effortlessly passed it to Harry. He was waiting just outside the penalty box and the move looked promising until a defender came flying in from behind to knock Harry straight off his feet. Hugo threw his arms into the air and held his breath as he waited to see if Harry could stand back up after grasping his ankle. The referee gave the free kick which was in an optimum position for a shot from such a close proximity. Squatting gently Hugo clasped his hands together as he watched them set up for the set piece with Christian and Kieran lining up behind the ball. He watched as the ball floated towards the top right-hand corner only for the keeper to palm it away. Unfortunately for the keeper, the ball landed directly in the path of Harry who managed to slot the ball into the back of the net. Jumping to his feet Hugo punched the air and watched as everyone celebrated on the opposite side of the field. The remainder of the game played in their favour. Close to the end of the match, there were some very unnecessary slides in Harry's direction, which Hugo was livid about since it was such dangerous play and shouted profusely at the referee for not booking players.

When the full-time whistle blew Hugo promptly made his way over to Harry. He stopped to hug and chat with a few teammates along the way but tried to keep it very short. Reaching the younger male Hugo gently clutched the back of his head and pulled him into a tight embrace against his chest. In silence, they swayed softly together with both of them trying to slow their breathing and heart rates down.

"You did so well, I'm so extremely proud of you." He murmured into the blond's hair whilst stroking his still gloved hand over the nape of Harry's neck. A few players came over to speak to them but Hugo didn't allow Harry to move away from him. After noticing that nearly everyone had gone down the tunnel Hugo decided to follow suit. He kept an arm tightly swung around Harry's body, not allowing him to move off by himself.

Entering the dressing room Hugo still had an arm securely wrapped around Harry's waist with it keeping them close to one another. Not loosening his grip he took a seat on the bench and pulled Harry to sit between his legs. Warmth radiated from the other as he melted backwards against Hugo’s chest. Hugo softly nuzzled his face into Harry’s neck and pressed a few light kisses there. They received a few glances before the majority of their teammates began to ignore them.

"Are you sure they didn't hurt you? The last tackle looked horrible," Hugo asked quietly with his lips brushing against Harry’s ear. His thumb gently stroking circles at Harry's hip to comfort him. At first, he received no response causing a huge flood of worry to wash over him. But, moments after Harry nodded slightly, raising one of Hugo's hands up to his lips to place a light kiss on the back of it. The pair didn't move from that position, only watching as the others gradually left one by one. Hugo didn't want to let go, his body had seemed to have moulded around Harry's frame.

"Home?" Harry enquired a few minutes later, his head turning so his eyes could meet with Hugo's. The bright blue eyes caused Hugo to feel fuzzy and made his heart race a little faster. Despite being more than content holding him here Hugo knew that at home he could shower him with all the love and affection he wanted. Nodding he allowed Harry to detach himself and instantly felt an empty, cold feeling consume his body. Leaving the stadium Hugo made sure to walk ever so slightly behind Harry and only left very minimal distance between the two of them.

Even whilst driving home Hugo kept a firm hand on Harry's knee to ground himself. A strange constant fear that the other would suddenly disappear on him resonated throughout his body. Yet, Harry didn't seem to notice Hugo's internal conflict, he merely placed a warm hand on top of the one resting on his knee. Glancing over at the gesture Hugo couldn't help the smile that graced his face, it was sweet and simple but it was comforting. He felt overwhelmingly lucky and grateful to have Harry beside him and to be able to call him his own.

Immediately after entering the house Hugo had pushed Harry against the hallway wall. The action seemed to catch the other off guard as a soft gasp fell from his lips in the process. It had only taken a few seconds before they were completely entangled in one another and Hugo was showering the younger male with kisses. Hugo placed a hand behind Harry's head to stop him from thumping it against the hard wall behind him.

"Do you know how hard it is for me to watch you get pushed about like that and to not be able to intervene? I hate it, Harry, you don't deserve that kind of treatment." Hugo whispered into the sensitive skin of Harry's neck and nipped lightly just above the collarbone. He felt a hand hold the back of his head to keep him in place and heard a series of soft noises be emitted into the air as he continued his previous action. A string of pale red and purple marks arising upon Harry's neck as Hugo tugged him even closer.

"I love you, and I only want the best for you," Hugo uttered whilst sliding a hand under Harry's shirt to feel his heartbeat racing against his chest. His nails scraping ever so softly against the muscles hidden beneath the shirt that is stuck to his lover's body. A groan caused Hugo's body to flush and he watched as Harry tightly shut his eyes whilst tilting his head upwards to bare more of his neck.

"I know, I love you too," Harry replied, his voice cracking as a strong thigh nudged itself between his own. The skin beneath Hugo's fingers felt hot to touch and yet tiny goosebumps appeared as he stroked them over the body before him. At this stage, Harry could do nothing but hold tightly onto Hugo in order to prevent his knees from buckling beneath him. His eyes racked over as Harry could only wiggle slightly to gain much-needed friction and he let out a small whine of frustration. Hugo chuckled as Harry tried to string a sentence together about moving to the bedroom but cut himself off with a sharp moan. Placing a tender kiss on Harry's lips Hugo laced their fingers together and tugged him upstairs. Tonight it would purely be Hugo touching Harry.

 


End file.
